For purposes of the present invention there are basically three levels of data communication. They are: 1) intra-server; 2) intra-Network; and 3) the Internet. Of these, the first two levels of data communication are of particular importance for the present invention. This is so because the emphasis here is primarily on implementing PCI Express technology between the first and second levels (i.e. within the servers and the Network) to establish a so-called “virtual Internet”.
There are presently multiple commercially viable methodologies for electronically transferring data between servers. One that is predominant and widely applied commercially is Gigabit Ethernet methodology, which transfers data between servers via serial transmission channels. Another is a more recently developed PCI Express methodology. In comparison, PCI Express is capable of transferring electronic data at much faster rates using a multi-lane serial link in a point-to-point transfer of data. Both of these methodologies are known to be useable at either the intra-server level or the intra-Network level. The methodologies, however, are incompatible and, if used together, require conversions.
Heretofore, data communication between servers in a LAN (i.e. at the [second] intra-Network level) has been primarily accomplished using the slower Gigabit Ethernet methodology. And, this has been the case regardless whether the server itself had an internal PCI Express capability. Thus, as implied above, this has meant the PCI Express methodology needed to be converted to a Gigabit Ethernet methodology for transmission to another server and the intra-Network [i.e. second] level. At the receiving server, the data must again be manipulated for use with the PCI Express technology in the receiving server. The situation has also been somewhat complicated by the fact that IP addresses need to be adapted to the particular technology being used.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for using PCI Express technology to transfer electronic data between servers in an area Network. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method that obviates the use of Gigabit Ethernet technology for data transfer and thereby eliminates the need for conversion hardware and software. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for PCI Express data transfer that incorporates the use of IP addresses in the routing function. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for using PCI Express technology to electronically transfer data that is easy to implement, is simple to use and is comparatively cost effective.